1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain assembly for installation in a finished floor surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable drain assembly that is configured to allow for positioning of a strainer at the same level of the finished floor surface at the time of installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical drain assemblies or drain fixtures are installed in a finished floor surface, such as a finished concrete floor or a tiled floor, to drain water or other liquids from a top surface of the floor and allow the liquid to flow into an underlying drain pipe. Typical drain assemblies include a drain body connected to the drain pipe and a drain head connected to the drain body. The drain head may include a grate or strainer at the top thereof to prevent large pieces of debris from entering and clogging the drain pipe.
The drain head typically includes a threaded portion that is threadably attached to the drain body or directly to the drain pipe. The height of the drain head may be minimally adjusted up or down by threading the drain head further into or out of the drain body or drain pipe.
During installation, the drain body and drain head are installed upon the drain pipe prior to pouring the surrounding concrete slab that defines the primary floor surface. Ideally, the drain is installed at the proper height to allow for proper drainage and so that the strainer or grate will be positioned flush with the final floor surface, i.e., at the same level as the finished concrete flooring or with any supplemental flooring, such as tiles, installed on top of the concrete slab. Because the drain body and the drain head must be installed prior to construction of the finished flooring, the drain assembly is subject to infiltration by debris, which requires cleaning after completion of the flooring, and damage during construction.
Further, once the finished concrete slab is constructed and set, it is usually impossible to raise or lower the level of the drain head and/or strainer without removing finished concrete from the area of the drain assembly.